


Coming Forward

by Astral_Writer



Series: B.T.W. [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Writer/pseuds/Astral_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Short Dabbles about how Usopp and Sanji not so willing revealed their relationship to their Nakama based on the Fanfic "Breaking Through Walls". Coming back to the crew after be alone on an island for a month and just starting a realtionship is hard. Where's the time for one another with Nami being bossy and Where exactly are the boundaries? How close is 'close'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Forward

It suddenly occurs to me as I stand in the middle of the galley kitchen that I’ve got some extra free time on my hands. It’s been forever since this’s happened. Ever since we got back a month ago, one of the two lovely maidens that graces our decks with her presence—Nami-swan with her enchanting way of commanding authority—has been eagerly distributing chores and work that she needs done. I’ve been only willing to lift the burden from her delicate and ever slender shoulders in any way I possibly can. But...

I sigh deeply through my nose.

While I love doing most anything for our Goddess of Navigation...I haven’t been able to see a lot of Usopp lately. He’s been helping Nami-san with a lot of things as well and the two of us seem too busy to grab more than a few minutes of each other’s company. Our time together is always fleeting and hard enough to come by without over whelming distractions and insufferable shitty _interruptions_ popping up at every possible inconvenience.

As I look around the kitchen again, I’m surprised that everything’s done for the moment. The dishes from lunch are clean already, put away, and I just finished handing out the afternoon snacks a half-hour ago. The roast in the oven has another hour at best. I finished preparing the salad and other courses earlier because I thought the marinade for the meat would take longer, but it seems I miscalculated. I pick up a rag and dampen it, leaning over the counter to finish wiping it down one last time.

I realize with an open smile, that if there’s nothing left, I’m free to do what I want. Uh, such as drop in on our crew’s sniper.

“Usopp should be below deck in his factory right about now,” I say to myself as I unroll my sleeves and start for the other side of the galley. Everyone else should be busy elsewhere. Robin’s reading in the observatory, Nami’s probably still sunbathing, Franky’s in the engine room, Brook’s out playing his violin by the bow, Chopper’s in the infirmary, and that shitty marimo and Luffy are off somewhere probably screwing like rabbits. _Ugh_ , not that the mental image of that isn’t enough to kill the mood...but, given the moment, I could probably get away with a little something myself before I have to come back and finish the main course.

My eyes wander over to the infirmary door. Even though it would probably be quicker to go through the infirmary, I don’t want to run into anyone if possible.

Even as I think this, sigh, I know I’m probably sending Usopp the wrong message. Hiding our relationship from everyone isn’t really the best way to convince him that I love him. I should probably do something about this whole situation soon.

It’s not like I’m ashamed of it—how could I ever be ashamed about how much I’ve come to love him—I’ve never loved one person as much as this. I’ve realized that over this month how much he means to me, and has meant to me even before I realized. It’s not just Nakama. It’s something a little more... still, it’s just that I-I...I really don’t want to deal with hearing that shitty moss-head go on and on about it. He’ll never let me live it down, I know he won’t. Not after I’ve been poking at his obvious relationship with the captain and the fact that the man’s practically gender blind to begin with. He wouldn’t notice a beauty standing in front of him even if she started stripping.

My head starts to spin from the imaginary images, but I smack myself before it gets out of hand.

No, I don’t think I’m prepared to handle his torment just yet or, alas, the thought of letting poor Nami-swan down. I don’t know what she would think if she learned that I’ve given my heart to another. The only comforting thought in all this is that with Luffy and that shitty green haired idiot rolling around naked on every flat surface on the ship, I’m at least pretty sure that the rest of the crew is open minded enough that if Usopp and I were to come out, it wouldn’t make any _really_ big waves.

By the time I’ve made it around to the rear of the ship I’ve kind of worked myself up, excited with the prospect of it just being the two of us again even if it is only for an hour or so—but oh, what you can do in an hour, heh heh. As I’ve mentioned, it’s been a long time since everyone’s been off doing their own shit and I’ve had the chance to sneak away like this. I get to the stairs and I’m just outside Usopp’s workshop when I hear the voice of the voluptuous Nami-swan! ...and I freeze where I stand.

_Wait, what’s the elegant Nami-swan doing down here?_ Last I witnessed her exquisite beauty, she was out on the lawn deck.

“—really over Sanji already?”

“Ugh, Nami why do you have to keep bringing this up?”

_My name?! What!?_ I lean against the wall in the stairwell, just out of view. Eavesdropping’s never been a hobby of mine, but Usopp’s voice sounded frustrated and if anything, that’s peeked my interest.

“Because I don’t feel like this whole thing is over yet,” I hear Nami-san say before Usopp sighs.

“Didn’t I tell you I don’t want to talk about it anymore...?”

“That’s just it. You haven’t said a word about it in a month. I’ve been worrying about you ever since you started crying during our last transmission.” _Usopp was crying?! What?_ _Why!?_ “I want to make sure that you’re not down here growing mushrooms or something.”

“No,” I catch Usopp muttering, “I do that on the upper deck obviously.”

The familiar sound of the lovely Nami-san smacking her delicate hand to her face is followed by the ever enchanting aggravated tone in her voice. “You know what I mean, you idiot.”

“What’s it matter? I’ve already got it handled,” Usopp says patiently.

“Got what handled?” she asks suspiciously. “Are you suppressing your feelings for Sanji again?”

_Nami-san knows?! She knew Usopp liked me all long?_ I’m surprised, yeah, but I don’t know why it hurts, my hand clenching at the fabric of my shirt without me noticing. Is it because I’m angry? At what then? That Usopp confided in Nami-san or that she’s known something like this longer then I have? Am I really jealous? Or am I just feeling extremely guilty? Usopp’s liked me for so long and... Even now he’s pretending that nothing has changed between us to help me save face.

“No, it’s just, uh, different now... Um...” he says softly.

“Usopp,” she sighs. “You know that I’m here for you, right? I feel really bad about trying to force you into confessing. I shouldn’t have done that, but you...”

“You don’t need to worry about it anymore. I’m better now. In fact, I’m more than better, so stop, okay?”

“You know, I’ve known you so long that...—it’s still hard to tell your lies from the truth sometimes,” Nami-san says sounding ever the witty scrutinizer that she is.

“I’m telling the truth this time, I swear,” Usopp’s says trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, like you haven’t said that before,” she says with a smile in her tone.

The click of her heels suddenly grows louder and I realize belatedly that it’s a little late to make myself scarce. When she turns the corner and our eyes meet, I’m not just embarrassed, but at a loss as to what to say for myself being caught red handed.

“Sanji?!” she says half alarmed and I hear the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, no doubt Usopp pushing it back as he stands up. Sure enough I hear the hurried scuffing of his feet and then he’s standing next to her looking awkwardly up at me from the foot of the stairs.

“Uh, Sanji,” she starts. “It’s not what is sounded like, I uh—” “I’m sorry Sanji. I didn’t mean—” they’re saying at the same time. Even though I know that Nami-san is only trying to cover it up, I’m more concerned about the look of anxiety that’s passing over Usopp’s face.

“It’s fine,” I say quickly and though Usopp stops talking, Nami-san’s still insistent.

“No, it’s my fault because—”

“It’s fine,” I say again calmingly as I take the last few steps.

Usopp’s now looking up at me appearing thoroughly tongue-tied if not still distressed. “I’m sorry,” he mutters again as his eyes turn downcast and he suddenly finds his hands far more interesting than anything else.

I smile, because I think I know him far better than I initially realized. I know that he’s worried that we’ve been exposed or potentially have. He’s probably thinking that I’d break it all off right here—possibly act like it never happened. I’m worried myself that he doesn’t have much faith in me or maybe more accurately, in himself, but I know the way to fix that is going to be proving to him time and again that I really do care about him and these feelings of mine are only growing more potent with time.

I pull his chin up, none to gracefully, because I almost have to fight him to get his eyes to meet mine. He’s worrying his lower lip and I’m finding the expression of apprehension on his face charming. I bring him closer to me, the fact that we have an audience forces me to restrain myself for the moment—it is a innocent lady after all—and merely wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into a loose hug. He squeaks, a sound that is most endearing since it only represents how shy he still is and I can’t resist the final urge to lean forward and tease him more, whispering softly so that only he’s aware of what I’m saying, “You don’t have to worry”.

I want to make his face even redder than it already is, but I reel myself back in. I turn to face Nami-san, who seems speechless as well.

“It’s fine Nami-san. It seems that I’m in love with him as well.” My dear Nami-san looks confused, but I’m relieved to see a small smile poking at the corner of her mouth. Hopefully that is a good sign.

“Seriously?” she asks. She’s such a vision as she recovers, placing her hands on her hips, her eyes beginning to judge us. “You like him back?” She looks at Usopp, who’s trying to push me away halfheartedly and he stops when he feels her eyes on him. “Usopp?”

“Uh...” he says staring at her with that lovely red running down his neck. “W-what he said, I g-guess...”

She looks back at me, now crossing her arms over her chest. “And that’s all the explanation I get?” she asked severely, but from the stunning expression, I could tell that Nami-san is highly amused.


	2. Haunted Mayonnaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble was inspired by an adventure to the locate grocery store where I and a friend found, in a potato chip display—you guessed it!—a jar of mayo. We started joking about how it was really random and in the time lapsing from leaving the display, checking out at the register and the short trip to the car, we came up with the concept of Usopp being haunted by a jar of mayonnaise. At the time the idea had nothing to do with SanUso. That part was added in later, but still... Mayonnaise...

It’s super quiet ‘sides the sound of the hinges as the galley door swings open and I walk over the threshold. It almost feels like the room itself is holding its breath and it’s kind of creeping me out to be completely honest. I came here expecting to find Sanji standing behind the bar already in the process of dinner or something, but the galley’s empty. I scratch at the back of my neck as I make a quick sweep of the room. The door closes behind me with a dull thud and I jump like someone’s pushed me. _Ack! Dangit, I’m glad nobody saw me do that._ It’s the stupid suspenseful atmosphere that’s got me jumpy.

I looked back over the room—“Where is he? Geeze,” I sigh, “he’s the one that wanted to meet here ...huh?” _—_ as I notice something out of place. There’s a lone jar of mayonnaise sitting on the table.

Sanji, Chopper and I spent all morning in the town on this island getting provisions and food. I think we must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel these last few days— _that would explain why Sanji’s been so snappy lately_. We got a whole lot of stuff. It was a pain helping haul it all back here, but Sanji insisted on putting it away himself.

Thinking about it, it seems really silly that he would’ve even missed this one jar, seeing as Sanji’s really particular about food. He wouldn’t just leave something out like this, right, especially with Luffy stalking the kitchen all the time.

I walk up to the table and pick the jar up, rolling it in my hand until the label’s face up. I start for the kitchen, but then I remember that the pantries probably locked by now. There’s no point in trying to put it away. I figure I’ll leave it here on the counter—at least it’s now closer to where it belongs—and mention it to Sanji when I find him eventually.

Then again, if he’s not here, where is he? He’s the stupid that told me to come back here when he was done putting everything away.

“If he wanted to see me, he should have just gone down to my factory like he normally does,” I mutter as I head for the galley door, trying to psych myself up for the grueling search of the ship I’m about to start.

~.~

I open my eyes. It’s not like it makes much of a difference as I stare up at the bottom of the box hammock above mine; it’s too dark. Still, even though I can’t see it, I know it’s there. I yawn and as my ears pop I can hear the symphony of snores filling the men’s quarters all that much better. I also realize... I’ve got to go to the toilet. _Great_ , I sigh.

I roll over to the edge of my bunk and slide out as quietly as I can. When my feet touch the floor, it creaks and I flinch, looking around. Eyes have adjusted just enough that I can make out outlines of everybody. After a moment—my bladder reminding me that it’s not really that patient—and no one stirs or starts yelling, the snoring continuing, I sigh with relief. Enough of this, I scamper out of the room and race off to find the restroom. Luckily the moon outside’s way brighter.

Walking back to the men’s quarters, I glance up at the crow’s nest. It’s Sanji’s watch tonight, and honestly, I’m kinda tempted to scale the rigging and see if he wants any company. _Uh, not-not that kind of company i-if that’s what you’re thinking, uh..._ I’m such an idiot. I get myself all worked up on my own. I just wanna hang out, I guess. I have the right to do that, don’t I? We’re to-together, aren’t we, even if that’s just a secret between the two of us and the girls.

I sigh, it’s probably better to just crawl back into my bed. Who’s to say that Sanji’d even want to see me right now? Even if we are together, I...I’m not quite sure where the boundaries are. I’m not sure how close Sanji wants to be with me. I guess sex is clear, but, I mean, what about be-being close, uh, cuddling, spending time together? My facing is burning red even as I think about it. I don’t know what to do sometimes. Sanji took the whole thing with Nami finding out really well, but I don’t know if that’s just ‘cause it’s Nami or because he’s really comfortable with me. It’s all so confusing and I just want to talk to him about it, but every time I get the courage too, I can’t seem to get him alone.  

Tired from more than a midnight toilet dash, I shuffle my way through the dark and easily find my bunk. Rolling into it, I try to get comfortable again—burying my face into my pillow like it might smother me—I feel something cold and bulbous prodding my side from under the covers. ‘ _What?_ ’ My heads trying to fall asleep even before the rest of me. My brain is thinking groggily as I lazily search for this foreign object.

I manage to pull it out and at first my still sleepy brain can’t register what it is—the dark room doesn’t help much. But as my eyes adjust I notice the wrapper along the outside of it and the slight glow of the contents in the coldish glass cylinder. I squeak, although quietly, and I’m glad the rest of the crew is too asleep to hear me. _So embarrassing_. But-BUT isn’t this the jar I found earlier today—uh, yesterday!

When I finally found Sanji earlier, I’d sort of forgotten about the jar and when everybody crammed into the galley for dinner, the jar wasn’t there anymore, so I just thought that Sanji had put it away already. What the Hell is it doing in my bunk?

I stare at the jar for a moment. What am I going to do with it? I don’t want to get out of my bunk again and stumble my way across the lawn deck and up a flight of stairs to the galley just to leave it on the counter again. I’m tired.

_You could go get Sanji to—_

_NO brain! He’s busy and I’m pretty sure if I bother him about something like this he won’t be happy with me._

I lean over the edge of my bunk, having finally decided, and put the jar on the floor. I’ll bring it up to the galley at breakfast. Or even ask Sanji to put it away since he keeps such a tight lock on the fridge and pantry.

When I woke up later that morning, the jar was already missing. But, uh, since I’d woken up late and the rest of the crew was already gone, I figured someone else had to of seen it and taken it up. I wandered into the kitchen just as everyone’s arguing over food. Panicking, I jumped at the table, diving to secure myself something before Luffy eats it all.

~.~

Coming down from the garden under the main mast, I feel like asking Chopper if he wants to play around on the lawn deck. It’s nice right now, but Nami told everyone there’s going to be a storm starting some time tonight. She’s not sure when it will let up so this might be our last chance at sunshine for a while. I’m excited about telling Chopper this new story I’ve been working on about fighting a Kraken in my sleep. That ‘oughta really impress him.

Lack of focus leads me to trip over something on the stairs and I fall-tumble-“Oww!” my way down from the library and land face first on the second floor deck. Robin leans over the rail and calls down to me from above where she was tending to her own flowers. “Are you alright, Usopp-kun?” she asks sounding casual.

I push myself up and touch my nose testingly. It doesn’t hurt that bad. _Why’s it always my face or my ass?_ I mutter, concerning to the many occasions that I’ve found myself on the ground after any sort of fall. _Why can’t I land on my hands and knees for a change?_

I looked up at Robin, who’s looking down to me curiously.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” I say waving up to her. Robin smiles at me and with a nod, disappears probably going back to what she was doing.

I flop back on my ass and look over my shoulder, back at the stairs. _What’d I’d stumbled over?_ There’d been something that wasn’t supposed to be there, I swear. I-I’m not that uncoordinated... not all the time.

Staring up those treacherous steps, my eyes are almost drawn to that unnatural—yet eerily familiar—item lying on its side, still rolling a bit from the motion of being knocked over when I tripped on it. It’s that stupid jar of mayonnaise again!

‘ _B-but I thought...?_ ’ I’m not sure what I think. It hadn’t been on the floor when I woke up the other day. Didn’t someone find it and put it away? And what was it doing in my bed anyway? It definitely wasn’t on the stairs when I went up to my garden earlier, so what’s it doing here now? Is-is it possessed?

I laugh nervously at my own imagination. Who’s ever heard of a haunted condiment before? I shuffled nervously to my feet and reach slowly out for it, almost like I’m scared, _but I’m not!_ Heh heh, it’s not like it’s going to burst into flames or bite me, right? _Right?!_

I pick it up and bring it back to the galley. The room’s empty again, that stupid Sanji. I kinda remember Nami asking him to help her with her laundry earlier and he did seem eager to help. Hmph. Sometimes I wondered if Sanji really is as serious about the two of us as he says he is.

I put the jar on the counter and decide, since I’m here, I’ll just take the shortcut through the infirmary and see if Chopper’s still there.

~.~

It’s the second shift of the night and it’s still raining. Wearing my Pajama bottoms and a rain parka with the hood drawn up, I’m still not really awake yet. I’m still rubbing the sand out of my eyes. I’m shivering too. I can feel the rain pelting my nose where it’s sticking out from under the hood. _It’s freaking cold out here_. I hate this watch shift the most, ‘cause it’s going to end really early in the morning, an hour before Sanji starts making breakfast and I going to be exhausted all day because of it. Well, on the brighter side of things, I wouldn’t have to take this shift again for another two weeks.

I wave hi to Zoro as he walks past me, towards the men’s quarters. He grunts in response.

After climbing up to the crow’s nest and shrugging off my jacket, I try to get comfortable on the bench near one of the windows. It’s still chilly up here and rubbing my semi-bare arms isn’t helping warm me up fast enough. _Isn’t heat supposed to rise? This is the highest place on the Sunny._

I reach over and grab the blanket that’s left up here for whatever miserable soul’s stuck with watch duty. I yawned again even though I’m trying to stay focused. I really wish I had something to wake me up. I’d even settle for coffee.

I smile, half wishing that Sanji’d come up here with some snacks or something. But it’s really late and Sanji’d been in his bunk when I left to switch with Zoro. Such wonderful things aren’t going to be happening to me tonight. I lean against the windowsill and watch the rain hit, splashing against the glass, a shiver running over me. _Too cold_... At least I’m not likely to fall back asleep at this rate. I pull at the blanket, wrapping is closer around me, but the blanket feels like it’s caught on something.

“What?” I muttered to myself, tugging at the blanket again and looking over my shoulder. I feel a silent scream raking the back of my throat as my eyes land on that overly familiar glass jar of mayo.

~.~

I don’t want to sound like I’m paranoid, but I’m convinced that that jar’s haunted! I’ve seen it several more times since that night shift incident. I might be going crazy! It’s everywhere, I tell you! It keeps popping up in places it doesn’t belong. Why’s it haunting _me_? What’d I do? I’d tell somebody about this if I wasn’t so sure that’d throw me overboard to see if the sea water will clear my head. I mean, seriously—A Haunted Mayonnaise jar!—that’s even crazier than most of my other tall-tales. Who’s going to believe that? I’ve been ignoring it in the meantime until I can think of something to do about it. But what can I do?

I head up to the galley. Maybe Sanji—if he’s there—can help. He knows a lot about food. I’ll ask him if he’s been missing a jar recently.

I push open the door and I feel so relieved to see him standing behind the counter that I think my legs will give out beneath me. “Sanji!” It kind of comes out a bit more desperate than I meant it, but I can’t help it.

He looks up at me with a start and then cocks his eyebrow at me. “What’s wrong, Usopp?”

“You’re actually here!” I sigh, attempting to get over to him without falling.

He smirks, and even that makes me feel better. I haven’t been alone with him in a while. “Of course I’m here, you idiot. Where else would I be,” he says as he picks up another piece of bread and applies the spread to it.

“Well you haven’t—Wah!”—He jumps as I yelp—“What are you d-doing!?”

“Usopp, will you stop freaking—”

“It’s here!” I shout, feeling the panic rise in me like the bile in my throat. I think I’m going to throw up.

“Oi, what’s Here!” Sanji yells at me... and I try to calm myself down even as I’m shaking.

“The m-mayon-ne-naise...” I stutter.

Sanji looks down at the open jar on the counter. “Well, yeah. I’m making sandwiches for lunch; I kind of need it—”

“No! Don’t, it’s cursed!” I shout.

He stares at me like I’m crazy and I instantly try to explain it. I don’t want him to think I’m off my rocker too. “It’s been haunting me for days. Everywhere! I found it in my bunk, in the bathtub, among my plants in my garden, in the water closet! Everywhere! If you use it, it will curse everybody!” I’m gripping the counter, my whole body is shaking. Sanji looks like he’s about ready to throw me out of his kitchen and I wouldn’t put up a fight if he did—but then his face goes all concerned on me.

“Are you seriously afraid?” he asks, putting down the rubber spatula he was using.

“I know it sounds crazy, but—” before I can finish, Sanji’s grabbed he and he’s hugging me. “w-wha—”

“You idiot. Someone’s probably just messing with you. The mayonnaise has been missing for a while, so it was probably some shitty prank or something.”

“R-really?” I say looking up at him—but even as he says it, it makes more sense than what I was thinking. I bury my face in his blazer. I’m such a stupid! Sanji chuckles, probably at me and I can’t really get mad at him for it even though I want to. “Ugh, I can’t believe I freaked out over a stupid prank.”— _I’m going to find out who ever did this and get them back. They have the gall to prank the king of pranks. They’re in for one Hell of a revenge!_

Sanji’s chuckle turns into light laugher. “That’s fine. Uso-swan’s so cute when he’s scared,” he says stroking my hair.

“Wha-No, what’s with that nickname?” I whine. That’s really _really_ lame!

“What, you don’t like it?”

“It’s-it’s not that... Well, it is—” He doesn’t give me time to finish, cutting me off by kissing me. _Number 37!_

I feel like it’s going to be a hopeless struggle to convince him to stop calling me that. _Might as well give up on it_ , I grumble in my head as I start returning the kiss.

 

“You see that Zoro! They’re doing that thing we do!” Luffy says bouncing up and down, his head practically blocking the whole porthole. I don’t believe what I’m seeing. The bastard is kissing Usopp right there in the middle of the kitchen.

“Those idiots,” Nami mutters, rubbing her head as she looks away.

I turn away from the window to throw her a look. “You knew about this?”

This whole thing started a couple of days ago when Luffy and I had been screwing around under the table in the galley. When we heard someone coming, we had expected that ero-cook, not Usopp. I had to pin sencho to the underside of the table to get him quiet, he’d wanted to come out and say hi. Usopp was acting skittish like he normally does and when he left Luffy and I crawled out. The mood was kind of ruined for the moment. As I was fixing my belt, Luffy picked up the jar on the counter and said something about scaring Usopp with it. It seemed stupid at first, but it was actually kind of fun messing with him for a bit. Then that witch Nami caught on after a while, she said that she wouldn’t tell if she could be part of it.

Nami looks at me now, sighing and nods.

“How long?” I hiss.

“Since Robin and them got back, I think,” she says standing up. “It’s their own fault they got caught,” she says dusting her hands off on her hips and walking off like it wasn’t a big deal that that bastard was a fucking hypocrite.

“Hey Zoro. Zoro,” Luffy says tugging at my sleeve.

“What,” I ask looking over my shoulder at him.

“I want to do it now!” he says with a smile.

 _Fuck..._ I smirk.

 

I’m still trying to find out who it was. I know it wasn’t Sanji. He swore it wasn’t. I’d like to think it wasn’t Chopper, but even he’s a suspect. It’s dinner and I’m using it as an opportunity to size everyone up and find the culprit. If I’m lucky, they don’t know that I know and I can catch them in the act.

Nami’s fighting with Luffy about something—I think it has to do with Luffy and Zoro having sex under the stairs again, but I’m not sure. Franky definitely seems smart enough to come up with—

“—do it, find a room with a lock first! Nobody wants to walk in on that!”

“Well..well... Sanji and Usopp are kissing!” Luffy says back indignantly—

I start choking on the mash-potatoes in my mouth that are trying to evacuate down the wrong tube. At the same time, I hear something glass in the room shatter and Sanji curse.

“What the Hell did you say, you shitty rubber!” Sanji barks. Robin offers me a glass of water from across the table and I gulp it down. Chopper’s looking up at me with confusion, Franky’s spit out his cola all over his plate and Brook’s face is frozen mid-chuckle. Robin didn’t seem to react, but Nami’s remained standing where she’d been while berating Luffy, an angry look on her face.

“Don’t try and change the subject,” she snaps.

“What? They were!” Luffy shrugs.

Sanji grabs Luffy by the collar of his cardigan and hoists him out of his seat. “I dare you to say that again,” he says, clenching the cigarette between his teeth. I pull my hat over my head, wanting to become something very small right now, like an ant or maybe an ameba. Maybe it might just be a better idea to turn invisible.

“But we saw you kissing earlier,” Luffy says, seeming unable to understanding why Sanji’s angry.

“‘We?’” Sanji asks, cocking a brow.

_They actually saw us!? Dammit!_

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Sanji says again, giving our captain a shake.

“We saw everything, bastard,” Zoro says, with a smile. “You’re a fucking hypocrite!”

Peeking out from under my hat, I see Sanji freeze for a moment—just a moment—but then he keeps moving. “Ooh, big words for an idiotic moss-head like you.”

“What was that?” Zoro says from across the table and he’s narrowing his eyes.

He-he didn’t deny it, I think quickly.

“You’re fucking gender blind anyway! So what’s it matter to you?”

“So you’re admittin’ to shacking up with Usopp?” Zoro says standing, wearing that weird smile he does, when he’s raring for a fight.

Sanji winces with a disgusted look on his face. “Only an uncivilized neanderthal would call it that, you shitty marimo, but if you’re going to be crude about it, yes, yes I am!” and Sanji throws a kick at Zoro, which his blocks with two of his swords that he’s drawn.

Sanji and Zoro start fighting, but I’m still frozen in my seat. Sanji said it. He said it right in front of everyone. I can feel their eyes on me like they want some kind of explanation, but my eyes are going to stay on Sanji. I can still hear them throwing insults back and forth at each other. Luffy, who’s sitting next to me gives me a playful punch in the shoulder.

“Good for you Usopp! Sorry about prankin’ ya!”


End file.
